Video content, in all of its various forms of distribution, is delivered to a viewer as a continuous data stream. Movies distributed on digital video discs (DVDs) are one example of video content distributed as a continuous data stream. Television video content, such as broadcast television shows and pay-per-view movies, is delivered to a viewer as a continuous data stream. Today, television programming is distributed and received at homes via antenna, cable or increasingly via other means such as digital cable/satellite, digital download or Internet Protocol (IP)-based streaming.